D'un autre royaume
by Lalwende12
Summary: C'est l'histoire d'une princesse elfe venu d'un autre royaume. Elle va se joindre à la communauté de l'anneau et aider à sa destruction. Elle va vivre des aventures extraordinaires et rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. L'amour va croiser sa route, va t'elle l'accepter ou le fuira t'elle ? Survivra t'elle à cette quête ? A vous de le découvrir ! ( Fiction en pause. Voir profil.)


**Salut à tous et toutes,**

 **Ici ce trouve le premier chapitre de ma fiction sur le seigneur des anneaux. Pour les lecteurs qui aurait déjà lu ce chapitre il a été réécrit et ce sera pareil pour tous (ou du moins pratiquement) les autres chapitres.**

 **J'espère qu'il vous plaira, autant au nouveaux lecteurs qu'aux anciens ( si vous le relisez bien sûr). N'hésitez pas à laisser une review car c'est très motivant.**

 **L'univers du Seigneur des anneaux ne m'appartient pas, seuls les Terres Éloignées et tous ce qui s'y rapporte et de mon invention.**

PROLOGUE :

Terres Eloignées, Azur, Palais.

Allongée sur mon lit, épuisée, la tête posée sur les innombrables cousins immaculés reposant sur le matelas, et le regard ailleurs, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder.

I peine un mois, j'étais sur les routes de la Terre du Milieu accompagnée de la bande de rôdeurs qui étaient devenues mes amis et ma deuxième famille. Cela faisait quarante ans que je les avais rejoins, poussée par une folle envie de liberté et d'aventures. Malgré le danger auquel nous avions fait face, je ne retenais que le positif de cette expérience qui fut certainement la plus enrichissante de ma longue vie. Cette aventure je l'avais vécu aux côtés de mon meilleur ami, Aragorn. Lui ne s'était pas engagé sur les routes pour les même raisons que moi, en vérité ce fut son histoire et son rang qui l'avait poussé à m'accompagner. Il était le descendant d'Isildur, le roi qui garda l'anneau de Sauron en sa possession et qui laissa le Gondor tomber en ruine et le peuple des hommes se diviser. Mon ami avait horreur que l'on parle de ses ancêtres ou bien du fait qu'il puisse prétendre au trône du Gondor. Je l'avais appris à mes dépends lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés. Je l'avais connu alors qu'il n'avait que quinze ans et moi neuf cent quatre-vingts sept ans, sois tous les deux à trois ans de notre majorité. Chez les elfes celle ci s'obtenait quand un elfing atteignait sa millième année, or chez les hommes c'était lors de leur dix-huitième année. Nous pouvions alors dire que nos âges étaient équivalents.

Mon ami avait grandi à Fondcombes, l'une des terres elfiques de la Terre du Milieu, c'était aussi la demeure du seigneur Elrond et Celebrian, sa défunte épouse. Ils vivaient avec leurs enfants, les jumeaux Elladan et Elrohir et leur fille Arwen. Les garçons étaient plus grands que nous contrairement à leur sœur qui avait notre âge. Je les avais tous connu en même temps qu'Aragorn. Mon père avait décidé de rendre visite à son vieil ami Elrond, au départ il devait s'y rendre seul mais j'avais lourdement insisté pour l'accompagner et ne pouvant rien me refuser il avait finalement cédé. Nous y passâmes un an durant lequel je m'étais énormément rapprochée des jumeaux qui ne cessaient de me faire rire et avec qui je faisais les quatre cents coups. Aragorn et Arwen étaient les principales victimes de nos farces, un jour lorsque mon meilleur ami prenait un bain, les garçons étaient rentré discrètement dans sa chambre et lui avait pris ses habits, je m'étais rapidement mise à la recherche d'une cachette. Aragorn était sorti de sa chambre, une serviette autour de la taille, courant dans tout le sens pour trouver ses habits et nous attraper.

Je m'étais aussi énormément rapprochée d'Arwen qui était rapidement devenue comme une sœur pour moi. Nous étions toutes les deux différentes mais cela ne faisait que nous rapprocher. D'un côté il y avait Arwen, délicate, sage et étincelante et de l'autre Heldaria, sauvage, franche et férue d'aventures. Nous nous complétions, tandis qu'Arwen calmait mon côté sauvage, je la rendais moins timide et sage. C'était à ses côté que j'avais appris la danse, la musique et le chant et c'était à mes côté qu'elle avait appris le maniement des armes, la stratégie et l'équitation.

Le plus drôle dans tous cela c'est que les deux personnes dont j'étais le plus proche tombèrent amoureuses. Arwen et Aragorn s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés avec le temps et au fur et à mesure leurs sentiments se développèrent. Je m'étais inconsciemment retrouvée au milieu conseillant l'un sur l'approche à adopter et rassurant l'autre sur la probabilité d'un amour à sens unique. Finalement fatiguée de jouer l'entremetteuse je leur avais donné un coup de pouce et tout deux vivaient encore aujourd'hui une belle histoire d'amour, enfin si on oubliait le fait qu'il était mortel et elle non. Lorsque Elrond l'avait appris, cela faisait déjà quelques années que leur relation durait, le seigneur d'Imladris qui avait perdu sa femme avait maintenant peur de perdre sa fille, et personne ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il avait tout de même laissé couler mais ne cesser de lui rappeler qu'un jour tout cela devrait se terminer.

Alors que mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls, l'un des coussins se déroba et ma tête bascula ce qui eu pour effet de me réveiller. Je m'assis donc au bord du lit en ronchonnant, passant une main sur mon visage. J'étais vraiment fatiguée, et pour cause je venais de sortir d'un long conseil. Tous les représentants des régions des Terres Eloignées s'étaient encore rassemblés et forcément étant la fille du roi et de la reine je me devais d'y assister et de connaître chacune des personnes présentes ainsi que leurs coutumes et leurs langues.

Pour faire court les Terres Eloignées étaient un énorme royaume, dont mon père et ma mère en étant les souverains. Ce royaume était composé de quatre grande régions gouvernées par quatre grandes familles, il y avait Azur, la capitale, la ou siégeais mes parents et ou se rassemblait le conseil Karmir, royaume des mines et de la construction, gérer par le seigneur Arcante; Prasinos, royaume des arts et des marchands, gérer par le seigneur Ylo, et enfin Mor, royaume de la magie, gérer par le seigneur Demir. Dans chaque royaume vivaient différentes espèces qui cohabitaient de manière paisible et productive.

Ces rassemblements avaient lieu tout les ans à la même date, et comme on peut s'en douter j'en avais raté une bonne dizaine à cause de mes quarante ans d'absence. Lors de ces réunions nous parlions des problèmes de chaque royaume, des travaux à entreprendre ainsi que des fêtes annuelles. Ces dernières étaient généralement le sujet sur lequel nous passions le plus de temps. En effet, c'était toute une organisation car ces fêtes duraient quatre mois entiers et elles se déroulaient en un seul et même endroit : La Cité des croisements. Il fallait donc organiser le voyage de chaque royaume, l'installation de tout le peuple, la nourriture à stocker pour les fêtes, le matériel pour organiser les différentes festivités ainsi que le retour à la fin des quatre mois.

Une fois que le conseil avait tout régler concernant cette affaire je cru que nous pourrions tous sortir mais à ma grande déception ce ne fut pas le cas. Un autre sujet des plus inattendus arriva sur le tapis : le Mordor. Je crois ne jamais avoir vu mon père si remonté. Il présenta le problème comme si la guerre était à notre porte. Si j'avais tout compris il semblerait qu'un peuple d'Orques est élu domicile en Mordor sous la bannière d'un chef inconnu. Ce n'étaient que des rumeurs, raison pour laquelle mon père demanda à ces conseillers d'envoyer des hommes vérifier ces dires.

Enfin, j'étais à présent libre de faire ce que je voulais alors je me décidais à prendre un bain. Je me dirigeais donc dans la salle d'eaux et à ma grande surprise le bain était déjà prêt. Un sourire étira mes lèvres, Elwe ma bonne vielle nourrice avait du me le faire couler. Elle me connaissait décidément par cœur. C'est elle qui avait eu le malheur de s'occuper de moins jusqu'à ma majorité, elle ne cessait de répéter que j'étais intenable mais qu'elle m'aimait trop pour me laisser tomber.

La salle de bain était immense à l'instar de mes appartements et de tout le palais d'ailleurs. Il y avait au centre de la pièce une énorme piscine contenant l'eau chaude ou je désirais ardemment me plonger. A droite ce trouvaient des étagères ou reposaient des quantités monstrueuses de produits de beauté, à gauche les armoires ou étaient rangées les serviettes et au fond de la salle il y avait une porte donnant sur les toilettes.

J'enlevais ma longue robe en velours rouge et mes sous vêtements, et je me glissais dans l'eau. Une fois totalement immergée je sentis la pression et la fatigue de la journée retomber et mes muscles se détendre. Il était vrai que l'époque où j'avais été rodeuse n'offrait pas ce plaisir et je le savourais d'autant plus. J'attrapais un des savons à la pomme que j'aimais tant et je me lavais le corps et les cheveux. Quand je fus satisfaite et que l'eau fut froide je sortis du bain et m'enroulais dans une serviette.

Une fois sèche, j'attrapais la robe de nuit que l'on m'avait fait préparer. Je l'enfilais et me postais devant mon miroir. Mon reflet me présentait une silhouette fine et légèrement musclée, non dénuée de formes féminines, un visage aux traits fins et au teint parfait, assortit de deux yeux en amandes gris argentés, d'un nez fin et d'une bouche pulpeuse. La robe que j'avais enfilais tombait parfaitement sur mon corps et sa couleur d'un bleu clair faisait ressortir mes long cheveux bruns.

Je sortis ensuite de ma salle de bain et me dirigeais dans ma chambre ou se trouvait ma coiffeuse. Je m'installais et commencer à me démêler les cheveux. Les piques de la brosse révélaient alors les quelques mèches châtains qui parsemaient ma chevelure brune, lui donnant ainsi des reflets roux. Je tenais cette caractéristique de mes ancêtres qui s'étaient autrefois mélangé aux hommes pensant pouvoir former un seul et même peuple. Certains de leurs enfants héritèrent de leur immortalité et de leurs caractéristiques elfiques tout en gardant une part d'humanité. Celle-ci ne cessait de régresser au fur et à mesure que les générations s'écoulaient, nous étions maintenant plus elfes qu'homme et à vrai dire seul notre physique et nos coutumes trahissaient cette humanité. Les elfes des Terres Eloignées étaient donc reconnaissable à leur cheveux parsemés de mèches, pour les elleth leur taille qui était légèrement inférieur aux autres elfes et leurs formes plus pulpeuse et pour les ellon leur carrures plus massive.

Une fois que mes cheveux furent démêlés je m'apprêtais à me coucher lorsque l'on toqua à ma porte. En allant ouvrir je constatais qu'il s'agissait de mes parents. Je les invitais à entrer et nous allâmes nous installer dans le petit salon de mes appartements. En observant mon père je pus constater que quelque chose clochait et avant que je n'ai pu poser une question il commença à parler.

\- « Chérie, nous sommes désolés de te déranger à une heure si tardive mais nous devons te parler. »

\- « Ce n'ai pas bien grave, je vous écoute que ce passe t-il ? » répondis-je avec curiosité.

\- « Nous avons reçu une missive de la Lothlorien nous indiquant que tu devais te rendre à Caras Galadhon au plus vite. Nous n'en connaissons pas les raisons mais il s'agit d'une mission importante. » expliqua mon père.

\- « Caras Galadhon ? » demandais-je intriguée.

\- « Oui, il était aussi indiqué qu'Aragorn serait présent. » m'informa ma mère.

En entendant la nouvelle, je ne pus qu'être surprise. Je revenais à peine d'un long périple en Terre du Milieu et je devais déjà repartir. J'essayais de me creuser la tête pour trouver la raison de cette convocation mais rien ne me vint à l'esprit. Il était vrai que les elfes demandaient parfois aux rôdeurs d'effectuer quelques missions mais Galadriel savait qu'Aragorn et moi n'en faisions plus réellement partit.

\- « Bien, je partirais demain à l'aube dans ce cas. »

\- « Je vais faire préparer tes provisions pour le voyage. » continua ma mère.

\- « Je suis désolée. » lançais je, le regard vers le sol après un court silence.

Mes parents me regardèrent alors surpris puis ils comprirent.

De quoi étais-je désolée ? Et bien du fait d'être partie du jour au lendemain il y a quarante ans et de devoir une fois de plus les laisser. Même si cette fois ci ce n'étais pas vraiment de ma volonté je ne pouvais m'empêcher de culpabiliser.

Ma mère s'empressa de me rassurer.

\- « Ma chérie, ton père et moi ne t'en voulons pas d'être partie ni même tes frères et sœurs. Nous savions tout deux qu'un jour ou l'autre tu t'en irais.»

\- « Comment ça ? »

\- « Ce que ta mère veut dire, c'est que ton comportement n'a jamais trompé personne, il était évident que tu rêvais d'aventures et de liberté, ta volonté d'apprendre à manier les armes n'a fait que renforcer nos soupçons et comme ta mère vient de te le dire personne ne t'en a jamais voulu. Nous sommes fiers de toi Heldaria. »

\- « Fiers de moi ? Pour quelles sombres raisons ? »

\- « Quel est le but des rôdeurs ? »

\- « Permettre aux habitants de l'Eriador d'être plus en sécurité en éliminant les créatures du mal. »

\- « Est-ce ce que tu as fait ? »

\- « Oui. »

\- « Voilà la raison pour laquelle nous sommes fiers de toi. Maintenant nous allons te laisser, il se fait tard et tu as une longue route à faire demain. Bonne nuit chérie. »

Mon père se leva en m'embrassant sur le front et ma mère m'enlaça. Quand la porte se ferma derrière eux j'étais toujours assise, le regard dans le vide.

\- « Alors personne ne m'en a jamais voulu. »

Ce fut les seules paroles que je pus prononcer. Pendant tous ce temps j'avais cru que ma famille me reprocherait mes actes mais aux contraires ils en étaient fiers.

Je restais dans cette position un petit moment puis je décidais de me lever et de partir me coucher.

Je fus bien naïve de croire que mon cerveau allait me laisser dormir. Ce dernier ne faisait que tourner en boucle intriguais et inquiet par ce qu'il adviendrait en Lothlorien.

D'un côté j'étais excité par ce départ vers de nouvelles aventures ce qui me permettrait aussi de retrouver mon meilleur ami et d'éviter d'assister de nouveaux à des conseils sans fin. J'allais aussi pouvoir revoir Galadriel et Celeborn les grands parents d'Arwen, Elrohir et Elladan, je ne les avais pas vus depuis 10 ans.

Puis d'un autre coté je quittais encore mon royaume et ma famille qui m'avait tout de même cruellement manquait. Le paysage, les fêtes et les amis voilà ce que j'abandonnais de nouveau. J'étais une princesse et même si je n'étais pas l'héritière directe j'avais des responsabilités, chose que j'avais négligé lorsque j'étais partie, abandonner une nouvelle fois mon peuple me faisait énormément culpabilisé mais le fait que ce soit une mission importante me permis de me motiver.

Le lendemain alors que le jour se levait à peine, je fus réveillée par les chants des oiseaux de l'aube, de magnifiques oiseaux rouge vif qui chantaient d'une voix presque aussi mélodieuse que les elfes. Mes yeux me piquait à cause du manque de sommeil, je réussi tout de même à me lever et à enfiler une robe de chambre bleu. Je sortis sur le balcon et la petite brise matinale vint me caresser le visage, je fermais alors les yeux et respirais un grand coup. Je sentis alors l'odeur des croissants et des pains au chocolat que préparé les boulangers dans les villages et les cuisiniers dans le palais, mon ventre se mit à gargouiller et je rouvris les yeux en soupirant.

\- « Tu viens de gâcher un moment de détente matinal là, cher estomac. »

\- « Tu parles seule ? »

Je me retournais en sursautant, il s'agissait d'Elwe. Elle me regarda avec un sourire moqueur.

\- « Que fais tu debout à cette heure là ? » demandais-je gentiment.

\- « Je venais te réveiller. T'aurais-je effrayée ? »

\- « Point du tout, et puis tu sais très bien que je ne suis plus une elfing. Tu devrais retourner te coucher El'. »

\- « C'est cela et te laisser préparais ton bain seule et inonder le palais ? Tu n'es peut être plus une elfing mais tu es toujours aussi maladroite.»

\- « Là tu es dure chère nourrice, ce n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois et puis ce n'est pas de la maladresse, seulement de la malchance. »

\- « Ce que tu peux avoir mauvaise fois, mon enfant. Valar ! Je plein ton futur mari. »

\- « Et moi les servantes qui doivent te supporter comme dirigeante. »

\- « Hum… Au moins tout est propre et les tâches sont bien faites. »

\- « Oui oui, c'est cela. Maintenant, chère madame, pourrais-je aller prendre mon petit déjeuner ? »

\- « Fais donc ce qui te plais, Princesse. »

Je lui flanquais un bisou sur la joue et je partis manger en rigolant.

Quand j'eus fini, je retournais dans mes appartements, rentrais dans la salle de bain et fis une légère toilette, enlevais ma robe de chambre et ma robe. J'attrapais ensuite une longue bande blanche et enroulais ma poitrine avec, cette technique était celle des femmes guerrières et des rôdeuses, cela permettait une meilleur « tenue » diront nous. Je passais ensuite un short court et j'enfilais un pantalon noir avec une chemise bleu sombre. Je me fis une longue natte qui me tombait légèrement au dessus des reins. J'enfilais ensuite une paire de bottes qui m'arrivaient au dessous des genoux et je sortis de la salle d'eaux. Je pris mes armes : soit mes deux dagues, mes épées jumelles, mon arc et mon carquois rempli de flèches et je descendis aux écuries. Arrivée devant, je vis avec surprise et joie mêlées toute ma famille réunie. Je les rejoignis et les enlaçais tous. Il y avait mes quatre sœurs Laurelin, Elentir, Lalaith et Glingal puis mes quatre frères Aegnor, Turindo, et les jumeaux Dagnir et Eldacar. Après quelques minutes de moments tendres et de souvenirs plus ou moins drôles revenus à la surface je m'en allais dans les écuries chercher Aron mon fidèle destrier.

\- Mae govannen mellon nîn, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ?

Pour me répondre Aron frotta son museau sur mon front et souffla dans mon cou.

\- Nous partons Aron, nous nous rendons en Lothlorien.

Après ça je le scellais et montais sur son dos et quelques au revoir plus tard nous partîmes au galop sous les applaudissements du peuple qui c'était lui aussi réunit.

Traduction elfique

Mae govannen : Bonjour, bienvenu

Mellon nîn : Mon ami


End file.
